Reaching You
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Neru Akita is a girl with IED (Intermittent Explosive Disorder) and it's a kind of Anger Disorder. Because of its severity, she is sent to a school whose mission is to help teens like her. In her group, she meets people who go through all sorts of problems, including Dell who also has IED. In her new life, what is in store for her, Dell, and everyone else undergoing these pains?
1. Chapter One: The Psychos - Including Me

**Hello!**

**Uhm... yes. This story is actually a bit different than most my other stories actually! **

**I'm not sure if NeruxDell is considered a crack pairing... but I love this couple! Don't ask why, I just do.**

**This story is actually one that I came up with since I myself, have Attention Deficit Disorder. It's really hard for me to concentrate without medicine... and it's given me a lot of problems at one point that I myself almost went crazy.**

**Thinking about this, I have decided to write a story about something like this~**

**For everyone else who also goes through some sort of thing like I do, (I hate to call them disorders. It makes people sound flawed when they are definitely not!) be strong! This is my dedication to you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Neru POV**

This is stupid.

Everything is stupid.

Everyone is stupid.

I don't understand why people need to concern themselves with my life! Why can't people just leave me alone?!

When people don't, a lot of shit happens. And everytime this kind of thing happens, I just end up looking like the bad guy.

Well, in this case, bad girl.

I just wish that people will leave me alone. That I can just be by myself and do anything I want. With no one to give a crap about my well-being...

You know, I wouldn't be this pissed off about everything if I wasn't even sent here in the first place...

God damn it.

Right now, I am currently on my way to what I call, "looney bin school."

You know what? Before that, let me tell you a bit about myself. That would probably help with understanding what I'm going through. Maybe.

My name is Neru Akita, and I am 16 years old. I have a problem. A huge one at that. I acknowledge this problem of mine... but the thing is, I don't really appreciate the fact that people are pointing it out to me all the damn time.

I have an anger disorder. What kind? It's called IED.

For everyone that has never heard of this, IED stands for Intermittent Explosive Disorder. It's a behavioral disorder characterized by extreme anger, which often leads to this uncontrollable rage.

Yeah, I'm pretty crazy.

I take medicine to tranquilize my crazy disorder, but sometimes, even with meds, I get angry to an incredulous degree.

I know, you can point your fingers at me and make fun, but I wouldn't really do that if I were you. I'm really crazy.

Now, anyway. I'm sure you guys are wondering where it came from. Well, let me tell you... I wasn't angry like this before.

I was actually pretty normal.

I was just your average elementary student in the fifth grade, playing with my friends. Now, you might all presume that I was hanging around with the wrong people. And really, now that I look back, that's probably true.

I wasn't hanging around the best people at that age. I should have been hanging around girls who were into frilly shit and dresses. I was hanging with the boys that were probably going to drink and smoke before they turned twelve.

That was because I hung around people who were like my family. Well, my family excluding my mother. My father and his side of the family were crazy. They still are. He was an alcoholic, violent, and often was the source of my physical and emotional abuse.

I guess you could say that I was the female version of him, except the fact that I wasn't an alcoholic and that he surprisingly did not have IED.

He was just crazy in his own sense.

My mother is an orphan. She doesn't have any family besides us. I don't know how she fell in love with my father, but they did. And I was the product of their "love."

She's kind, considerate, and someone any average person would be happy to be around.

Of course, I loathed that kind of person.

Anyway, I apparently have IED because of all the physical and verbal abuse I have at home. There was nothing really wrong with my brain physically... but the fact that I go through lots of stress at home was the reason why I undergo these anger problems.

My first "explosion" was during the end of fifth grade. I had gone through a rage of frustration after realizing that my father had once again been sent to jail.

Take note that at the time, he had really messed up my wrists. I was so angry that my wrists didn't hurt that much.

My heart was hurting so much more.

I will never ever forget how that pain felt like. It is probably the main source of why I'm so angry every single day… even with these meds I take!

Oh, it just drives me off the walls!

I guess you could say that my life is pretty much equivalent to that of a person going through depression… except for the fact that I get angry rather than well… depressed. Makes sense, doesn't it?

If it doesn't then… forget it. I suck at explaining anyway.

Anyway, after the fifth grade, I had gotten worse. I beat up a guy for messing up my cell phone and at the same time, I had trashed the classroom we were in too.

I started a fire during school in the bathroom just because I got angry about the test that the teacher had given that day.

I'm not a joke.

I was seriously a crazy psycho who had IED—and slight pyromania.

What? I like fire.

Okay, I just realized how crazy that sounded… but seriously… IED plus pyromania? That's something anyone should stay away from.

Putting that aside though, a lot of people tend to wonder how I knew I even realized that I had IED anyway. When I say people, I mean people like my mother and people that were annoyingly caring. Which is probably only my mother and possibly my doctor, whom she had asked to give me a check up on what's wrong with me.

According to my so called doctor, he said that my symptoms were a huge factor. Of course I didn't attend the appointment, by my mother, the oh so caring person that she is, had went on her own, knowing that I wouldn't have agreed to follow her.

Why don't I tell you them, shall I?

I have a personalizing problem. I tend to interpret other peoples' behavior towards me, and just me. An example would be the times when a teacher would tell the class as a whole something, and I would see it as something directly attacking me. Which obviously results to one of my anger explosions.

I have selective perception. After I see the bad of someone, that's the only thing that will stick to me. I only notice the negative things or features of somebody rather than understanding the person as a whole. Any person would be an example to me. I think just about everyone in this world is rotten to the core. Of course, I'm not all that fresh either.

I misinterpret the motives of others. I see friendly acts or behavior as either malicious or manipulative. That's why I find my mother so horrid. Just like my father. Why else would she marry someone like that and have a child with him?

And finally, the last thing that the doctor and my mother had discussed about was my acts of denial. Apparently, I blame others for the provoking of my violence while denying or minimizing my own role in any fight or outburst.

That's all my mother and doctor had discussed, and really, I didn't care about it at all… because a lot of those things are really true.

I think I'm right all the time, and that nothing's wrong with me. But apparently, I'm wrong.

Who cares? I know I don't… but turns out, I'm going to a place where I am to spend my life with teenagers that are apparently, "just like me."

It's a school of some sort. A school whose job is to fix the problems of people like me.

As we speak, I just got off the bus to be face to face with the facility that had a creepy feel to it. It was big… were there that many kids that were crazy?

It didn't really bother me… but whatever. I'm here to "change" but honestly, I don't see what I'm doing wrong. Is that a symptom of my craziness?

A cop had started to drag me by the arm since I didn't start moving. I just took my meds and already I'm about to start shit.

"Don't touch me." I scowled, "I can walk myself."

I was already in a horrid mood seeing how I'm sent here. I'm not like anyone here at all. I just don't see a damn thing!

I forcefully pulled my arm back and walked by myself. I grinded my teeth to try and calm myself down, but of course it wasn't really working. I was just saying that to make myself feel "normal."

Soon enough, I was in front of the door, and once the cop had opened the door for me, there was a spacious room. It was pretty empty. It reminded me of the waiting room of a hospital.

A man comes near me and smiles, "We all have been waiting for you, Akita-san."

"Shut it." I quickly replied, "I don't want to hear that crap."

I shoved my way through him before he had grabbed me by the wrist and started to drag me towards another room.

The fuck was this man thinking?!

Soon enough, I was shoved in a room with kids in my age group sitting in a circle. It was creepy… I didn't like this at all.

There was an empty chair that had an ID card with my name on it and a picture. Where did the picture come from anyway?

"Go sit in your seat, Akita-san." The man had instructed, "So that we can get started."

I glared at him once and then stomped over to my seat and slumped down on my chair.

I glanced around to see almost a rainbow. Different people with different faces… it was creepy as fuck.

"Now, let us start shall we?" the man said, "My name is Kiyoteru. I will be your teacher. This will be our side of the facility, and you will not be permitted to leave this subsection of the building until noted specifically. Look around. These are the people that you will be associating with."

Glancing around, this group of kids was pretty vast. There were a total of twelve kids.

"You will be roomed with one other person in order for you to learn how it is to be more dependent on others. Maybe learn to make a friend. You're all here because there are people who care about you enough to try to fix your problem." Kiyoteru explained.

"Oh yeah?" I interrupted, "Or is it because there are only six rooms in each subsection? As for caring? They just gave up."

Kiyoteru glared at me while the other kids just looked surprised at my outburst.

"What are you all looking at?" I said with a glare. "Keep your peepers to yourselves."

Soon enough, they had ignored me and then Kiyoteru sighed before he continued, "We will go through around in a circle. Introduce yourselves and tell us why you're here. We'll start with this young lady right here and go clockwise."

He was pointing to a short haired blonde girl whose ID had the name, "Rin Kagami" engraved boldly on it.

The girl had her eyes hidden and her hairclips pulling her bangs back were on the floor, broken. She stood up and said with her eyes on the ground, quietly, "My name is Rin Kagami… I'm 16 years old. I'm here because I have Cyclothymia."

Kiyoteru then explained, "Cyclothymia, for all that don't know, is a kind of bipolar disorder."

Cyclothymia… such a small girl wouldn't seem like that.

The next girl was a taller girl whose name was Miku Hatsune. She had a colorless expression on her face as she said, "My name is Miku Hatsune… I have ASPD."

Wow, that was straightforward. Right as soon as she said that, she sat back down and hugged her knees.

Kiyoteru said, "ASPD stands for, AntiSocial Personality Disorder. It's basically characterized by amorality and lack of affect."

Okay, so basically, she's capable of violent things without feeling guilt, right? I don't know, something like that…

Next would be a guy. He was blonde and his hair was tied up. He stood up and said, "I'm Len Kagamine. I have a personality disorder."

O…kay. These people I have to associate with… I still can't believe it.

"That's pretty self explanatory." Kiyoteru said.

Seriously, I want to punch this guy in the mouth. Shut up. We get it, we have problems.

So… anyway. The circle went on forever. Even though the answers were pretty short, Kiyoteru wouldn't shut up about our problems.

Instead of going through the whole spiel, let me explain to you what is going on so far. Here's the list.

* * *

**1. Kagami, Rin - Cyclothmia: **A bipolar disorder that is usually caused from depression (Manic Depressive Illness).

**2. Hatsune, Miku - ASPD: **AntiSocial Personality Disorder. Violence without guilt.

**3. ****Kagamine, Len - Personality Disorder: **Multiple personalities.

**4. Megurine, Luka - PTED: **Post Traumatic Embitterment Disorder. Become so bitter, can barely function. (Stress Disorder)

**5. Shion, Kaito - Perfectionism: **Attemption to reach unrealistic goal - leaded to depression.

**6. Yuuma - ADHD:** Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (Severe Case)

**7. SeeU - OCD: **Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (Anxiety)

**8. Aria - AvPD:** Avoidant Personality Disorder. Extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation.

**9. SeeWoo - Schizophrenia:** Mental disorder by breakdown of thoughts. Leads to hallucinations, paranoia, etc.

**10. Kamui, Gakupo - Claustrophobia:** Paranoia in "shut in place" areas.

**11. Akita, Neru - IED:** Intermittent Explosive Disorder - Anger disorder, accompanied by Pyromania.

**12. ?**

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't catch 12 quite yet... it hasn't been his turn. He's right after me actually.

"Please introduce yourself, Akita-san." Kiyoteru said with a hand gesture. I looked around once before scowling and standing up. Everyone looked at me either curious, or just because they wanted to.

"I'm Neru Akita. I have IED." I said. Then I looked over at Kiyoteru who was about to explain what it was until I interrupted, "Rather than having him explain, I'd like to say that IED stands for Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Basically an anger disorder. Because of it, I am also a Pyromaniac."

After that, I sat down, feeling satisfied that I got to explain myself. If I didn't I would have gone crazy.

Kiyoteru sighed, "Alright. And finally..."

I looked to my left to see a guy whose hair was as white as snow.

He stood up and said with his eyes also hidden, "My name is Dell Honne. I also have IED... and a smoking addiction."

Wait...

What?

Another person has...

Wait...

WHAT?!

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: Anger

**Hi!**

**I didn't die, no worries! I was actually quite busy with this scholarship I received. It's actually for acting and music. Whoop! Yeah, so I was just trying to figure out what I was going to do, and I didn't think it would be that time consuming!**

**But I'm here now, and since I've finished up most of the hard work, I will have more time for updating! Hoorah! I actually have two more stories in mind (; I will be posting them up tomorrow (: Another addition to the poll!**

**Anyway, how have you guys been? I missed you guuuuys );**

**NOTE: This story is actually one that I came up with since I myself, have Attention Deficit Disorder. It's really hard for me to concentrate without medicine... and it's given me a lot of problems at one point that I myself almost went crazy. Thinking about this, I have decided to write a story about something like this~ For everyone else who also goes through some sort of thing like I do, (I hate to call them disorders. It makes people sound flawed when they are definitely not!) be strong! This is my dedication to you guys!**

**Oh right! I have a bit of a refresher on the poll!**

**1. Secret Identities**

**2. A Different Kind of Love**

**3. Compensation**

**Anyway~  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

Sorry, I couldn't catch 12 quite yet... it hasn't been his turn. He's right after me actually.

"Please introduce yourself, Akita-san." Kiyoteru said with a hand gesture. I looked around once before scowling and standing up. Everyone looked at me either curious, or just because they wanted to.

"I'm Neru Akita. I have IED." I said. Then I looked over at Kiyoteru who was about to explain what it was until I interrupted, "Rather than having him explain, I'd like to say that IED stands for Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Basically an anger disorder. Because of it, I am also a Pyromaniac."

After that, I sat down, feeling satisfied that I got to explain myself. If I didn't I would have gone crazy.

Kiyoteru sighed, "Alright. And finally..."

I looked to my left to see a guy whose hair was as white as snow.

He stood up and said with his eyes also hidden, "My name is Dell Honne. I also have IED... and a smoking addiction."

Wait...

What?

Another person has...

Wait...

WHAT?!

* * *

**Neru POV**

So, fate is basically trying to kick me in the ass and tell me that there is someone else here that has IED. That this someone is actually sitting right next to me right now, and stating out to the whole circle of psychos—including myself, that he has IED?

Well then. I thought I was completely original. What the hell?

I know that it really isn't much to brag about if you have IED… I mean, I'm sure that some other people out there who share this with me would love to be able to get rid of it. But if you're psychotic like I am, I'm more concerned about the fact that this whole, "sharing a flaw" is going to bother me.

As soon as the guy that goes by the name of Dell had sat down in his seat, I felt myself turn my head and stare at the guy. It wasn't any kind of admirable stare, or any stalker stare either. It was one of anger.

Why was I angry? How the hell would I know why? I'm the one with the anger problem… I get angry for no reason, but really, I don't understand why he's making me so angry.

Just looking at the damn guy is making my blood boil.

"Alrighty then." The damned teacher in the room said with a clap, "Since introductions are over and done with, why don't I go ahead and tell you all who you will be rooming with while you're here."

Oh goody. Make my day even worse as it already is why don't ya.

"Let's start off with the two people who will share room 1A," he stated, "SeeU and Aria, you both will share that room."

I glanced at both the foreign girl, probably Korean, and the other elegant looking girl. Hmm, so it would be the severe OCD girl who has apparently started going crazy to the extent she had to be locked up, (SeeU), sharing a room with the girl who avoids any kind of negative evaluation because if she doesn't she will also go crazy? (Aria). Eh, makes sense. I guess… then again, they the administration doesn't have much to work with here now, do they?

"Next, in 2A, we have Kaito Shion and Yuuma."

Mr. Perfectionist (Kaito) and Mr. ADHD (Yuuma)… how will that work out? I'm frightened just by the fact that the teacher here thinks it's going to work out.

"3A, we have Rin Kagami and Neru Akita."

Me… and the bipolar one? Uhh… I don't want to sound like the bitch here, well, I don't know about that comment… but seriously. I'm sharing a room with… her?

Yeah, I am fully aware that this place is crazier than all the actual kids here.

Before Kiyoteru went any further with his trivial list of roommates, I glanced at the girl who I will be sharing a room with. She didn't have any reaction at all. She was continuously hugging her knees and hiding her face with her messed up hair and kneecaps.

Fuck. What am I going to do now? What can get worse?

"Okay, moving on, we then have SeeWoo and Dell in room 4A."

Really? Not only are they a bad match as well, but the other IED guy is right next door? What else is there you people you like to do to ruin my day? Huh? Enlighten me.

"5A would be Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine."

That's like putting two serial killers in the same room.

WHY AM I GETTING SO ANGRY!

"And lastly, Gakupo Kamui and Len Kagamine in 6A."

That is it, I am done. I want to get out of here. Anywhere but here is fine. Well… maybe not my home either… just anywhere! Hell would be fine. This is quite the equivalent, so why not.

"Alrighty then." Kiyoteru announced. "Since there is nothing left for me to say or do, you are dismissed to leave for your rooms. You will be called to eat later. Afterwards, it would be time for you to wash up and head on to bed. Schooling starts early in the morning, so it would be wise to go to sleep as early as possible."

With that being said, Kiyoteru walked outside the room after pointing out which way the rooms were. He left the little conference room that we were in, and soon enough, it was just us twelve kids.

No one stood up. No one did anything.

What a bore.

With a sigh, I was the first to stand up and kick my chair to the ground. One of the legs broke off in the process. All eleven eyes were on me at that small commotion.

I rolled my eyes, "I am going to say this once, and once only. Mess with me, and I'll send you all personally to hell. Got that?!"

I didn't care who it was. Mess with me; they are going to get it.

There was no response, but it's not like I expected one either. With that being said, I walked over to the door that was the exit to the conference room, and at that point, without looking back, I left to room.

I felt everyone's eyes on me the whole time. But it's not like it bothered me.

I've always been looked down upon by everyone. This feeling of everyone looking at me like I'm crazy is just nothing.

I've been through too much to say that this bothers me.

Soon, I arrived to the hallway that had all the rooms. Since this section of the building was only available for the twelve kids that are here, and the teachers, there were only six rooms as Kiyoteru said. I'm sure the other kids on the other side(s) of the building are just as confused as us all.

Why is it divided again anyway? I remember Kiyoteru saying the reason why… but does it really look like I listen in the first place?

Oh well. Not like I cared to listen anyway.

I walked all the way down to room 3A, and indeed, my name and my roommate, Rin Kagami's name was engraved on it in cursive.

What kind of place is this? If anyone were to look at this place, they would think it was for very important people or VIPS I should say… not for people like us.

Honestly, I expected some sort of jail cell or something. Not something like this.

In front of the doors were envelopes. I looked around at the door rooms and saw that they all had envelopes in front of them. With a raised eyebrow, I bent down to pick it up, and opened it. The envelope had two cards. They were entrance cards.

I took out the one that had my name on it, and scanned in on the door, leaving the other envelope on the ground where I had found it.

Kiyoteru could have told us that there were envelopes on the ground for us to use to get inside.

What kind of teacher forgets that kind of thing?

Whatever. It's all over now, so what's the point griping about it.

Once again, as soon as I entered the room, I was surprised to see just what was there. It wasn't like jail cell… it kind of gave this college dorm like feel. Was I dreaming this? Or am I looking at hallucinations?

Fuck that. I'm just going to pretend what I'm seeing is real, or just experience this unlikely truth. Whichever applies.

I saw my luggage in the corner of the room. The luggage that was rudely taken away from me a couple hours back.

Was this all real?

Was I seriously so crazy that I was sent here?

I clenched my fist at the thought of it and then punched the nearby wall. It didn't hurt for some reason. The wall probably felt the pain though.

I don't even want to think about this shit any further.

I sighed again and grinded my teeth.

There I go again, getting angry… for no damn reason! That's what makes me even more pissed off…I don't even know what could make me angry… that's just all I feel.

Come to think of it, I'm sure that other guy who has IED must feel the same. But how is he so damn calm?! He was calm when I looked at him. He was just sitting there.

While I get the unfortunate side where I feel angry all the damn time?

Just looking at something like that pisses me off.

I cursed to myself and stomped on the floor.

As soon as I stomped, I heard a pattern of beeping. Sounds like my roommate is here…

Oh wonderful…

Ruin my day even more… why don't you.

Hopefully, whoever this girl really is, doesn't get in my way.

Actually, let's just hope none of these people get in my way.

But of course, what's the possibility of that happening? Hah, that's right.

None.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
